


Smile Like the Sky

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Bear hugs, Erik is a Sweetheart, Gay proposal, Graffiti Artist Erik, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Hoodies, Hugs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short & Sweet, Speeches, Sunsets, Surprises, Wedding Rings, he really is, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: “Erik? Where did you-” The burnet gasped. Behind him, the people had lifted the giant canvas and taken off the sheet. On it, a painted version of Erik kneeled down. The sunset behind it provided a dramatic, yet romantic lighting. In front of the canvas, three feet away from Eleven, Erik was in the same position as his canvas replica. On one knee, wearing the mischievous smirk Eleven had fallen in love with long ago.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	Smile Like the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, there was demand for more graffiti artist Erik, and in the middle of me writing another story featuring his art, this came out of my brain. 
> 
> So yes, Erik is a graffiti artist in this, and its symbolic, but its not very (at all) focused on his art. so. one that is will be coming out sooner.
> 
> BUT THIS IS STILL WORTH READING
> 
> I think

Eleven walked side by side with his boyfriend Erik on a chilly spring evening. He wore Erik’s camo green hoodie (which was much too big), and a smile as wide as the sky itself. 

“Hmmm, where do you wanna go next gorgeous?” Erik hummed once they were a few blocks from the restaurant they had just eaten at. El’s face grew pink, and this time it wasn’t from the chill in the air. 

“Why don’t you choose? I picked the last place.” El said. Erik nodded thoughtfully. 

“Okay, you know that park with the cool trees made of different recycled materials? I heard they made a new one with broken glass.” 

“That sounds really pretty.” Eleven thought aloud. “Let’s go there for sure.”

It  _ was  _ pretty. And very colorful. El noticed some people working on something that looked like a huge canvas draped in a large sheet. He pointed it out to Erik, since it seemed like his kind of thing, when suddenly his blue haired boyfriend gasped.

“Holy crap, Ellie, look at the tree now!”

Eleven whipped around to see that the colorful glass of the tree was now glowing beautifully in the orange light of the sunset. It was indescribable.

“Oh my god, Erik, this is so amazing!” He turned to see how his boyfriend was reacting, to find that he wasn’t next to him any more.

“Erik? Where did you-” The burnet gasped. Behind him, the people had lifted the giant canvas and taken off the sheet. On it, a painted version of Erik kneeled down. The sunset behind it provided a dramatic, yet romantic lighting. In front of the canvas, three feet away from Eleven, Erik was in the same position as his canvas replica. On one knee, wearing the mischievous smirk Eleven had fallen in love with long ago.

“Eleven, I met you years ago, but it feels like just yesterday. I remember how you found me outside my art class, and encouraged me not to listen to the harsh criticism of the teacher. You told me my art was stunning. You told me I was skilled. That’s all it took for me to decide I’d pursue my dreams. Just a little encouragement from a wildly handsome boy.” He paused, letting his message sink in.

“And now, I’m a graffiti artist, just like I dreamed. But there is one more dream I still haven’t attended to.”

The real Erik took out a small velvet box causing another gasp to escape his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Eleven, will you help me to make that last dream come true? Will you marry me?”

Eleven shrieked, “Yes! Yes _yes_!” and tackled Erik in an Eleven-style bear hug. He held out his hand, allowing Erik to slip the beautiful gold band onto his finger, and they set off for home.

Eleven walked side by side with his fiancé Erik on a chilly spring night. He wore Erik’s camo green hoodie (which was much too big), a shining gold ring, and a smile as wide as the sky itself. 


End file.
